


メイド♡みらの

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Rimming, 个人xp放出, 女仆营业, 女仆装描写, 抹布情节, 色情营业
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 抹布暗恋的会长大人是女仆（x
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 2





	メイド♡みらの

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> 很累

0001 ユー＆名無しネ XXXX/XX/XX 23:01:29

几天前去了一个叫野古屋的猛男女仆装咖啡厅，那里的营业范围相当灰色地带了  
而且里面的孩子质量都不错，特别是有个叫Mirano的男孩子特别可爱，脸超级小，黑眼珠圆溜溜的  
笑容也很灿烂，肉肉的嘴唇还粉粉嫩嫩的，很柔软的样子，可惜不给人亲╮(╯▽╰)╭  
不过这种还残留着的素人感也很令人兴奋啊

而且明明脸看起来是高中生的样子，但是女仆装下面的身体特别有料，简直犯规。  
大概在学校里是什么运动系的男生吧，全身都覆有肌肉  
小腿的肌肉像运动员的一样线条起伏，把黑丝都撑得透明了一个度  
大腿也是肉感十足，摸上去手感很好，又软又弹

啊忘了说，基本上点些贵得多余的饮料就有福利可享 ♡

我加了钱还拍到了想看的照片wwwwww是从下往上偷拍的裙底下光溜溜的股间  
原则上不拍脸就OK

啊啊~如果能再做些进一步的事就好了

  
昏暗的房间中，电脑屏幕映出的唯一的光刺得白鸟的眼睛有些涩痛，但他还是反复将这帖子和下面的讨论来回读了好几次，才将它关闭。

白鸟躺在一团黑暗中，脑中却勾勒出不同的场景。洒满阳光的咖啡厅门口前，平野学长笑得眼睛弯弯，用沙哑甜腻的声音叫他主人，将他迎入店内。他跟在后面，看见学长的身体是和帖中描述一样的饱满。黑丝大腿袜在大腿上挤出一圈软肉，蓬起的女仆短裙下，好像总是差那么一点就能瞄到将布料撑起圆润曲线的肉实臀部。

他想象着他要在虚伪的菜单上所点的特殊服务，而学长会温柔地全部为他施行。被窝中，手中的性器愈发滚烫起来，他道貌岸然的凝望仰视如雪崩一般坍塌、碎为滚滚雪浪，他对着记忆中学长遥远的姣好脸庞一波又一波喷射他无从释放的深沉欲望。

他当然是怀着对平野学长的见不得人的小心思前去光临这家咖啡厅，指名了那位从描述上看与学长有几分相似的Mirano，期待着能以此缓解对学长的这段注定不得而终的单恋。

然而他却万万没想到、也从来不敢想象眼前的画面。

“主人，欢迎回家！”

他在被樱花色的墙壁包围起的小隔间内无措地搓着手，除了眼前奶白色的圆桌外不敢着眼于任何其他地方，好像那些异样的明亮颜色是会随时扎进他眼睛的刺。可不久后，门上清脆的铜铃便响起，清新的风挟着醇厚的黑糖味闯入蘑菇矮门中，他的头在胸前猛地一下沉得更低，可那双紧张得发红的耳朵分明捕捉到那无时不存在于他妄想中却又从未料想到的熟悉声音，如被吹散的细沙从陌生的远方蓦然洒入他的心房，和记忆中被遍遍回味而失了真的嗓音样本剧烈共振。

“我是受到指名为您服务的Mirano，请多关照。”

他心如擂鼓，膝上发抖的指端徒然地企图相互抑制而交叠施力。只偷偷地迅速抬眼向上望了一眼，他便确定了，那个身穿女仆装、正为他摆放饮料和蛋包饭的人除了平野学长不可能是别人。

“请问主人您想怎样用食？”

平野显然努力提高了自己的音调，塑造出一种热情亲昵的态度来，可声音中还是紧绷着一股隐隐的拘谨。

他又向上瞟了一眼，短短几秒便收回，可却将一切有关平野的都看清了。也许是店内定期更换制服，平野身上穿的和他看到的描述中的不同，这次女仆短裙下穿的是乳白色的长袜，头上戴着的喀秋莎头饰的两边在太阳穴处垂下黑色丝带扎成的细窄蝴蝶结，和鬓边的黑发一并被揽到耳后，但尾端又在耳垂下探出脑袋，透出一股不经意的含蓄俏皮感。

而肩膀处飘起的洁白荷叶边却随着平野从托盘上端下圆盘的动作摇曳着彰显着自己的存在，好像仅仅攀在肩头上，随时都可能落下一般。宽阔的肩膀几乎被完全展露出来，低平的黑色领口在锁骨下方截去白皙的肌肤，而蕾丝围裙在细窄的腰间收紧，在背后勾勒出平滑的倒三角来。平野熟透的肉体散发出的雄性荷尔蒙被糅杂在女性气息的饰物中，奇异地显现出可人的娇憨。

得不到回答的平野从刘海缝隙间偷望他，将菜品摆满了桌后直起身来，将银盘抱紧紧在胸前，抓着边缘在桌边踟蹰。

“蛋包饭上的图案…画成爱心型可以吗？”最后平野收敛着声音问道，好像将他的态度误会成对自己的不满意似的，低垂下头去搓咬起饱满柔软的下唇。

他又飞速偷瞥了一眼，嘴唇嗫嚅几下，但还是什么都说不出来，只能仓皇点点头。

平野小小地舒了口气，换过番茄酱拿在手中，弯下腰小心地在金黄的蛋皮上描起一颗爱心。

缀着蕾丝的短裙裙摆随着升起，露出掩在裙底更深处的一截大腿和黑色吊带。雪白的结实大腿后侧一根拇指粗的黑带冉冉攀向令人遐想的大腿根部。

他注意到平野的腿部不同处的肌肉接连紧绷起来，鼓起又落下，在软飘飘的裙子下微微颤抖着。往下一看，他才发现平野脚下的圆头皮鞋后面还踩着一截不矮的跟。原来是不习惯高跟的双腿在别扭地转换重心，他将这道理说给自己听，可另一种下流的解释却在他脑中挥之不去，并且令他将前辈越看越欲求不满。

等他察觉到时，他已经隔着裙子将手覆上了平野圆鼓鼓的屁股。惊吓的一下身体震动从手心中传来，但接着却没有任何制止的意思，平野只是继续埋头用番茄酱将爱心填满，只是白齿在下唇中陷得更深。

要是平时的他，也许会在嗅到一点拒绝的味道之后就松开手，惹得学长一丁点厌恶都会令他崩溃溃退。可此时在这奇妙的粉红小屋中，面对眼前与平时判若两人的女仆装学长，他像是缩回了自己熟悉的幻想世界，里面一切都以他的意志为主。而因着金钱的关系，也使他心中高高在上的学长为他臣服。

于是他大起胆子，钻进裙摆，将平野绵软的屁股抓捏在掌中揉搓。而在裙底，指尖触碰到的是近乎完全坦露的臀肉，他摸索了一会才在臀间摸到一块轻薄的三角布块。原来平野学长的裙子底下穿的是一条丁字裤，这一色情的认知在他胸口投下石子，使他全身泛起一阵酥麻的涟漪。他向上滑去，勾起腰间的一根细绳，拉到极限为止，才松手让它弹回彭软的肉体之上。

“啪”的清晰一声，吃痛的呜咽同时也从平野唇间漏出。

平野其实早就完成了手中的工作，但客人攀上臀部的手让受人恩惠的小小仆人不得不撅起臀部承受。长有粗茧的手顺着臀部的形状画出圆润的曲线，又贴着大腿从裙里落下，平野松了口气正想转过身来，可下一秒身后却传来一片凉意。

他从背后一把掀开了平野的一块裙子，将轻飘飘的布料随手搭在腰间，两只大手像平时抓握篮球一样捧着两团软腻肉实的臀瓣把玩起来。平野无声地叹了口气，咬咬牙直接俯身握紧了桌沿，撑在桌上沉下腰部，向性急的客人提供充分的体验。

虽然平野不断在脑中默念客户至上，可当屁股上传来湿热的触感时，还是不禁猝不及防地惨叫出声，旋即恢复理智后，立刻用双手捂上了嘴。

白鸟伸出黏湿的舌头从健壮的腿根舔上翘起的臀尖，舌尖滑离时，富有弹性的松软肉丘受力震颤几下，他痴迷地望着这靡靡肉波，将这段曲线来回含化在口中。平野皱着脸忍受这私密部位上灵活地乱跑的恶心触感，毫不遮掩的口水声和痴态尽显的急喘声无情地侵犯着他的耳朵。为扼杀不听使唤源源涌出的厌恶的呜声，娇小脸蛋被手掌捂得涨红。

白鸟此时早已没了精力去在意平野的喜好，只管如饿食渴饮的狂犬般享用怀中的食物，一手大力揉捏着一边臀瓣，另一边就一口咬上从腰线上隆起的挺翘之处，吮吸点舔，并用牙齿辗磨。刚留下的淡红牙印不久便加深浮肿起来，变成白嫩臀部上触目惊心的殷红印记。

平野虽然偷偷在这打工了好一段时间，很多顾客也对玩弄他的屁股有奇怪的热情，甚至还有的中年上班族样的人在整个服务期间除此之外什么都没做的。他以为他已经习惯了忍受这种耻辱感，可第一次这样被一条散着潮湿热气的湿哒哒的舌头猥亵时，他还是感到惊恐羞耻，无措地流下了生理性的泪水。

平发软的上身伏趴在桌面上，还在努力地翘着屁股满足客人，而温热的泪水在脸庞和两手的指缝间纵横，闷闷的呜鸣变成了打嗝般的抽泣声。

白鸟抬起脸，满意地俯视被他舔舐得湿漉漉的圆硕臀部，握起一把丰腴的臀肉，软蓬蓬、黏腻腻的，仿佛都能挤出水来。他本想就此满足收手，可感知到他这一想法的平野此时正好扭过头来向他确认，含泪泛红的眼眶中乌黑的眼珠像是缓缓沉入湖底的黑曜石般闪着温润动人的光泽。

他的大脑涌上热血，冲动起来，非但没有拾起裙摆、掩盖被自己亵玩得一片狼藉的臀部，反而一言不发地收紧了手指，掰开两片臀瓣。

他先用一只小指勾起股间的细布条，再拿两只大拇指深入股缝、分别捏住一隅臀瓣、向两边分开，露出隐匿其间的浅色小洞来。

“不…那里不行！”平野慌张地摆腰挣扎起来。

可他毫不犹豫地将脸埋入其间，舌尖集中一点刺上那含苞的花蕾。平野悲惨地哼叫一声，只觉得自己应该起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，身后好似有只粗壮的蚯蚓在不停呈波浪状灵活地蠕动着、将黏湿温热的节节身体一个劲地往自己体内送。

粗糙的舌苔不时在的穴口周围摩擦，他还松开一只拇指从上方加了进去，在轻快地向深处动作着的舌头边上揉搓扣挖，把生涩的甬道口撑开。

后穴被浅浅地来回侵入，嫌恶像重重的冰雹劈天盖地向平野砸下，令他感到天旋地转、视野发黑。可尽管如此，他仍在竭力克制住想要逃离的冲动，服务精神使他扭过身后的手在摸到一团乱糟糟的头发后犹豫了一秒，最后只是警告性地轻轻将那个埋得深深的脑袋向后推推。

“对不起，这位客人呜…这样的行为是不合规矩的…啊啊…”

低哑的声音被水声打湿，溶解在两人相触的火热肌肤间，无法听得真切。

可下身黏湿却逐渐退潮而去，平野的世界空白了几秒，这才抹抹眼泪，收起因感到恶心而皱成酸梅的表情。深吸了几口气，将心情平复下来后，他才勉强勾起营业的笑容，转身询问道：“多谢主人的奖赏，请问还需要其他的服务吗?”

虽然尽力抬高了音调装作若无其事的样子，但平野话语间的低落还是尽显无疑，苍白的情绪蒙上了一层细砂。

白鸟仰头盯望着他，一言不发。少顷，才垂首在身上摸找起来。掏出后袋中的皮制钱包，他手抖着将里面的所有钱都掏了出来。空了的钱包被随手丢到一旁，他先是想数数纸币数目，但刚点过几张就放弃了，火急火燎地一把塞到平野手中。

“这是我身上全部的钱了，不要经过店里，全都给你！”

平野被他用炙热的双手紧紧握住，乱糟糟的钞票在他们的手心中起了皱，膈得平野有些心酸。

“您这样的话，我会很难办的…”平野垂下睫毛，不去看眼前那双迫切恳求的眼睛。

“我不会做到本番的！除此之外的，求你就满足我吧！”

平野扑闪着眼睛，不解地看着这个急切需求着他的年轻客人。大多数的客人都只是将他用作道具满足欲望，换一个人服务也没什么大不了的。可面前这个人却一副好像非他不可的样子，莫名令他为这个热切的客人有些难过起来，逐渐驱散了先前的厌恶之情。

“可以的吧?”白鸟不断小声向平野确认着，既没有被拒绝，也没有得到肯定的答复。他一点点地收紧手中的鱼线，小心地搭上平野的腰，将咬着唇迟疑不定的平野慢慢揽向自己。

平野的膝盖撞上软式座椅，他在圈紧的后腰上再一使力，平野就半推半就地打开了腿，单膝支在他的身侧，面对面与他对望着。

他将与平野交握的一只手与其间被压皱的纸币一道取出，钻过裙底，将其夹在平野的髂骨与丁字裤的细绳之间，随后便名正言顺似的继续滑上滑下爱抚起滑腻棉实的肉体来。

平野对眼前的情况皱起眉毛，却又模糊地感觉似乎糊里糊涂错过了拒绝的时机，不知该怎么办才好。

而趁平野发愣时，白鸟向后靠上椅背，空出一只手掏出了自己的性器来，另一只手将掌心中紧握的腰身用力往斜下方一沉，两团丰润的软肉就罩上了他的肉棒。

失去了重心向前倒去的平野下意识用手撑住了前方的墙，圆圆的鼻尖在距离白鸟一指间的距离停了下来。

他扬起下巴去凑上那深粉色的双唇，被平野一扭脸躲开了，只好讪讪地收回，专心手上的课题。

屁股下青筋搏动的火热柱状物让平野浑身不自在，更不用说那上面的粗硬的阴毛扎得他又痛又痒。可不管他怎么悄悄拉开距离，那陌生的肉棒总会填补上，还加倍地胀大戳刺起来。

平野虽然身材精健，但整个身体比起篮球队的白鸟小上了几号，被他像玩偶似的楼在怀里顶弄。白鸟耸动腰部蹭过刚才被他舔软舔湿的后穴去，闭眼眼亲吻平野细长的锁骨，想象学长体内湿软的小穴包裹自己的触感。

平野被颠得心慌，连连发出细碎的喘息，于是伸出手去，企图攀住椅背。可这手却被白鸟截下了。

身下的动作忽然停止了，平野微微歪头，望着白鸟牵着他的手抚上自己脸颊。他知道白鸟这是希望他像情侣间一样爱抚这张发烫的脸庞。很多顾客都喜欢他装出浓烈的热恋氛围来，迷离的眼神或是放荡的索求，再者就是承受兴奋的顾客单方面的羞辱。而他今天没有给出任何多余的虚假反应，却没被要求更多的回应。明明已经开始熟练起应对棘手的需求，可这过于纯情的请求不知怎么的却让他害羞，甚至反而有些嫌恶起自己来。

他发现自己没有办法在白鸟这样赤裸裸地直直碰撞而来的感情面前摆出该做的假情假意来。

没等到平野动作，白鸟灰心地低头叹了口气。等到再抬起头时，眼中却燃烧起更灼人的深沉欲望。他将平野肩上的荷叶边围裙剥下肩头，摸到背后的拉链，“刷拉”一声拉到底。

颤巍地攀在肩膀上的繁重袖子顺着手臂滑下，但胸前白皙的肌肤如卷轴展开到一半时，却被平野双臂交叉着捂住了。

“唔，这里的不是适合给主人玩耍的地方。”平野字斟句酌，越说越轻，脸上刷的浮起一层薄红，耳尖仿佛要滴出血似的，在洁白的喀秋莎头饰的衬托下更为显眼。

“为什么?屁股的洞我都玩过了，胸部应该更没问题吧。”白鸟有些不满，伸手出去就要把平野挡在胸前的手拉开。

平野十分窘迫的样子，沙哑的声音显得有些干巴巴的，“主人如果想体验这方面的服务的话，可以在您的忠实仆人中再指名另外一位。”

看着脸色沉下去的白鸟，平野视线飘忽着移开脸，只好又轻声补充道：“我的胸肌没有那么发达，所以可能不能提供令主人满意的服务。”

“不要紧。”白鸟的回答简短有力。

“而且形状可能也不怎么好看…”

“都说了无所谓的！”白鸟突然爆发了出来，“我想舔学长的胸，想吸学长的奶头，平野学长的身体的每一处我都想侵犯！”

空气蓦地凝固了，不知哪里来的冷风撒在他滚烫的脑袋上。

“学…长…?”平野怔怔地睁着大眼，嘴里跟着重复道。

白鸟这才从情迷意乱中找回一丝理智，意识到自己的疏忽后张嘴就想解释，可脱口而出的词却是断断续续、毫无逻辑的。

而另一方面，平野却不知为何冷静了下来。额前的刘海遮挡住他低垂的眼睛，他松开捂住胸前仆围裙的手，伸向肩膀，主动将上身的合着围裙的袖子一前一后分别从两边拉下。

“请你不要把这件事告诉学校，”平野低哑的声音冷冷的，似乎回到了白鸟一直仰望的学长，却又好像更远了，“我什么都会做的…”

平野白花花的胸部展露在白鸟眼前，可却像挥不去防御意识般微微向内缩起。

比起被撩起的情欲，愤懑更多更深地涌起，白鸟咬着颤抖的后牙竭力忍下冲动。他没想到他会带给学长这样错误的印象，他恨自己，但同时却也忍不住怨起平野。

带着迸发的怒火，他咬上平野的乳头，将浅褐色的小点衔在齿间来回碾磨。或许是被强烈的情感麻痹了神经，他难以控制自己的力气。头顶上传来平野的痛呼。他弥补的舔了舔充血的乳首，可只是放了一把湿辣的火，让平野的身体跳动一下。

难以想象，刚刚他还在为平野的不信任和一副心死如灰的样子向他袒露身体的事而恼火不已，可现在他却因此下半身硬的不行。一股黏稠的冲动从小腹窜起，让他想就这么顺理成章地狠狠糟践平野，然后狞笑告诉他深爱的学长：这都是你自找的。

赤黑的阴茎又再次猛烈地跳动，他将平野娇小的胸部嘬出声来，又将变硬挺立的乳头顶在舌尖上拍打。而平野另一边被冷落的胸部也被他抓握在手，轻而易举地用宽大的手掌将微鼓起的小丘覆上推亚。收紧了五指，滑腻的乳肉被不断使劲挤压变形，或捏着摇颤。

胸部是平野的敏感地带，平时被同学开玩笑地擦到都会惊跳起来。此时，他却不得不死死咬住嘴唇，忍耐粗粝的暴雨般粗暴的玩弄，胸前已经湿麻了一片，令他皱眉的疼痛在退潮后浮现出快感，在他的神经末梢几乎让人晕眩地颤动着。可他仍徒劳地企图扼杀喉间的呻吟，不愿对这暴行有所回应，厚唇都被咬得变成即将丰收似的殷红。

身下兴奋跳动的巨物又耸动起来，平野被白鸟庞大的身躯圈在怀里套弄，难耐地闷哼出声，只觉得内心十分烦郁，便不满地扭了扭腰，暗暗抗议。

可平野这一动却让白鸟发了狂，翻身将他压在布沙发上，沿着他脖子上动脉啃噬起来。白鸟简直想将心爱的学长拆吃入腹，与他融为一体。

可当白鸟扬起头时，看到的是满脸潮红但神色异常冷漠的平野，他略长的黑发散落在粉色的坐垫上，微张着红唇静静地吐着气，只有胸口的升落才给出他体内的血液在飞速流动的证据。

白鸟凑近了去看他浮着寒光的润泽双眸，再次被牵引着去夺他的唇角的硕果。

这一次又被躲开了。平野嘭嗤一声拗过头，将侧脸重重砸在绒布坐垫上，嘴唇紧抿成一条线。

白鸟自己会暴怒，但他直起身子，发现只有绝望在胸口寂然燃烧。他干脆也冷下心，甩开平野股间凌乱的裙摆，将充满肉感的双腿捞起挂在腰间，拖着拉近自己的胯间。

将手中的膝盖折向平野的胸口，他直直地对上平野锋利的瞪视，示威似的从裙底深处拽出一边的黑色细绳来。

“唰啦唰啦”，先前夹在细绳与后腰侧的纸钞铺散满席，窄得可怜的丁字裤正挂在平野的一只脚踝上摇晃。

他拍掉落在平野双腿间的纸钞，换上自己的性器，狰狞鼓胀的龟头抵着紧缩的穴口打圈。

“学长，我要操进你的肉穴里面了。”他不知哪来的余裕，置狂跳着催促他的心脏于不顾，干涩的开口道，“这一刻我不知道想象了多少次，没想到会是在这样的情况下…”

他觉得梦中的自己发了狂，潜伏在他的黑影中，操纵着他，逼得他没有了退路。

此刻平野身上的女仆装已经被脱得差不多了，在暧昧的灯光下，胸口和大腿都大片地空出珍珠色泽，制服被揉乱，仅堪堪挂在腰间。可平野却半阖着眼，脸上的表情再冷漠不过，没了一点先前矜持的羞涩模样，好像即将被侵犯的是别的什么人一样。

“我很遗憾。”

低哑冰冷的声音射穿梦境的边界，刺向他红心的正中间。他成了濒临死亡的野兽，在生命的最后一刻奋力挥动利爪，同时也划破了那温暖的肉体。


End file.
